chaes_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chae Movie
'''Chae Movie '''is a 1995 American traditionally animated comedy film based on The Greeny Channel animated television series Chae TV. The film shows how Princess Clara merges In Chaeville Middle School, and Chae Cook, Eric Cartman, Master Shake and Meatwad suspects that Clara could be planning something evil just because of how Clara dresses, but her friends don't believe her. However Chae Cook, Eric Cartman, Master Shake and Meatwad discover that Princess Clara is actually having plans to Destroy Chaeville, so Chae Cook, Eric Cartman, Master Shake and Meatwad must find Peace Girl and Saving Chaeville. The film was released in theaters on July 5, 1995 to generally positive reviews. It was later released onto VHS on November 24, 1995 and made its network premiere on The Greeny Channel on May 1996. Paramount DVD Collection of the film was in Widescreen Edition on August 26, 1999. A 3D re-release of the film was issued in theaters on July 23, 2014 in celebration of the show's 20th anniversary and the film's 15th anniversary. Plot Peace Girl hopes to create the perfect little girl using a mixture of sugar, spice, and everything nice to improve Chaeville, a city plagued by villains. He is shoved by his laboratory assistant, a destructive chimpanzee named Princess Clara, causing him to accidentally break a container of a mysterious substance called Chemical X that spills into the mixture and explodes in Clara's face. Peace Girl finds that the experiment was a success, having produced four boys whom he names Chae Cook, Eric Cartman, Master Shake and Meatwad. These boys also have superpowers as a result of the additional Chemical X, though they all immediately grow to love each other as a family. During their first day of school, the girls learn about the game tag and begin to play amongst themselves, which quickly grows destructive when they begin using their powers. They take their game downtown, accidentally causing massive damage to the city until the Peace Girl calms them down and cautions them against using their powers outside. As a result of the destruction, the citizens of Chaeville treat the boys as outcasts while Peace Girl is arrested for creating the boys. The despondent boys try to make their way home on foot, but become lost in an alleyway and were ambushed by the Evil Minions. They are rescued by Princess Clara, whose brain has mutated and given him superintelligence as a result of the Chemical X explosion. Planning control of the city, Princess Clara gains the boys' empathy by saying he is also hated for his powers, and manipulates them into helping him build a laboratory and machine over a volcano in the middle of town that he claims will gain them the affections of the city. He also has them steal a batch of Chemical X from the Peace Girl's lab. As a reward, Princess Clara takes the girls to the local zoo and secretly implants small transportation devices on all the primates there. That night, Princess Clara transports all the primates from the zoo into his volcano lair and uses his new machine to inject them with Chemical X, turning them into evil mutant primates like himself. The next morning, after Peace Girl is released from prison, the boys show him all the "good" they have done, only to discover the city being attacked by the Drawn Togethers. Princess Clara, renaming himself Evil Clara, publicly denounces the girls as his assistants, turning everyone, including the distraught Peace Girl, against them. The boys blast off into space, dejected. Evil Clara announces his intentions to rule the planet, but becomes frustrated when his minions, now as intelligent and evil as he is, begin concocting their own plans to terrorize the people of Chaeville. Overhearing this turmoil from space, the boys return to Earth and use their powers to defeat the primates and rescue the citizens. In response, Evil Clara injects himself with Chemical X and grows into a giant monster, but the boys defeat him after an intense battle by pushing him off a skyscraper. Hoping to help the boys, Peace Girl develops an antidote for Chemical X which Evil Clara lands on, shrinking him down to his original size. The boys consider using the Antidote X to erase their powers, thinking they would be accepted as normal boys, but the citizens of Chaeville protest, apologizing for misjudging the boys and thanking them for their heroic deeds. At the insistence of Bloo, the girls agree to use their powers to defend Chaeville and become the city's beloved crime-fighting team of superheroes: the Four Heroes. Home media The film was released onto VHS on November 24, 1995. Transcript Main To read this film's main transcript, go here. Trailers To read the trailer transcripts, go here. Soundtrack The soundtrack, Chae Movie was released on July 3, 1995 by Reprise Records. Category:Chae TV Productions Category:Films Category:Chae's World Wiki